


Te Amo

by Kursnic



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, все любят Аллена, но никто ему не говорит об этом, таймлайн 221-я глава
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Короткая беседа Неа и Линка сразу после объединения сил.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Te Amo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030801) by [minimumspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumspeed/pseuds/minimumspeed). 



— Ты был влюблен в него.

Это не было вопросом, Линк знал наверняка. Неа разглядывал его со своего подоконника. Слабый свет, сочащийся сквозь жалюзи, наделял фигуру элегантным обаянием опасности. Не то чтобы это было новостью.

Линк молча отвел глаза.

— Я же видел, — продолжил Неа, запустив пятерню в волосы, — когда еще не был свободен. Какие взгляды ты на него бросал. Как часто просыпался ночью и наблюдал за тем, как он спит. Какими глазами смотрел на будущего Книгочея и того самурая, когда считал, что они чересчур сблизились. Как говорил о нем во сне.

Рука Линка дрогнула, как если бы он выбросил зазубренное лезвие из ножен на запястье. Челюсти плотно сжались.

— Ты был влюблен в него.

Линк взглянул исподлобья:

— И что? Тебе-то какое дело?

Когда Неа ответил, в его глазах сквозила жалость:

— Почему ты помогаешь мне? Я забрал человека, которого ты любил… Так почему ты до сих пор рядом со мной?

— Я уже говорил: это задание поручил мне Левеллье. Мои личные симпатии не имеют значения, речь идет о всеобщем благе, — именно такие слова Линк повторял себе изо дня в день уже несколько месяцев, искренне надеясь, что в конце концов, сможет в это поверить.

Неа нахмурился и опустил взгляд, а потом вздохнул и уперся в подоконник ладонями.

— Вы, люди, и впрямь странные создания. С одной стороны можно легко принудить вас к чему угодно, манипулируя вашими чувствами. С другой же вы можете потерять все и по-прежнему делать вид, будто ничего не случилось. Вы жуткие.

— Говори что хочешь, — Линк подтянул к себе ноги, поднимаясь. Сидеть на полу было не очень удобно. Он подошел к Неа и осторожно отогнул ламель позади него, чтобы выглянуть на улицу. Там до сих пор суетились Искатели в компании Джонни и Канды.

Последний стоял совсем рядом, развернувшись спиной к их мотелю. Знай он, что возлюбленный гороховый стручок находится в каких-то двадцати футах, Канда обрушил бы Рай и Ад, лишь бы добраться до них. Но сейчас он просто стоял, закинув Муген на плечо, и пристально разглядывал окрестности.

Знал ли он, что Аллен больше не был собой?

— Он тоже его любил, знаешь? — заметил Неа, явно не ожидая ответа. — Эти долгие взгляды, что он бросал на Аллена: полные тоски, полные любви. Печально, что все закончится вот так.

Линк фыркнул и отпустил ламели.

— Но ты же не можешь вернуть Аллена, верно? Тогда все могло бы закончится иначе.

Неа прикрыл веки и поскреб висок — прямо как Аллен.

— Этого я сделать не могу. Но я могу им притвориться.

Линк воззрился на него изумленно. Улыбка осветила лицо Алл… лицо Неа.

— Ненавижу видеть своих подчиненных такими мрачными. Я мог бы вести себя как Аллен, если хочешь. А ты бы мог сделать вид, что я он и есть… Ты мог бы воплотить свои самые заветные мечты, — он повернулся к Линку всем телом и положил ладонь ему на грудь, — тебе не нужно жить с мыслями «Что могло бы произойти?» или «Что бы я почувствовал?». Я могу дать тебе все это.

Линк помедлил, прежде чем скинуть чужую руку.

— Нет.

Неа осклабился:

— Когда передумаешь, обращайся.

С легкой дрожью на сведенном гримасой лице, он ушел прочь.

_Нет_ , Линк никогда на это не пойдет. _Никогда._

Это будет лишь механическим действием без должных чувств.

Действием, на которое Аллен никогда бы не дал своего согласия.

Линк лишь возненавидит себя еще сильнее.


End file.
